Staying Fit
The Staying Fit badge is part of the “It's Your World - Change It!” badge set introduced in 2011. It replaces the retired Fun and Fit, Highway to Health, and Stress Less badges. Activity #1: Start moving Try 30 minutes of aerobic activity three times each week. Grab your jump rope and friends, go for a jog, have a hula hoop contest, ride your bike or put on your favorite music and get dancing. Don’t be afraid to mix it up and try something new. You can also ask local gyms or community centers if they have a class you can attend. Many gyms will let you try one class for free! Activity #2: Keep your fit body fueled Brainstorm a list of healthy foods and what benefits they provide your body. Usechoosemyplate.gov as a resource. Head to your local grocery store and have an alphabet challenge. Find a healthy food option for each letter of the alphabet and write it down. Many local grocery stores, like Schnucks and Dierbergs, will happily give Girl Scout troops a tour of the store and provide some helpful tips about snacks and foods that are good for the body. Activity #3: Know how to stress less Sometimes just writing down your emotions can help you feel better. For one week, write down or draw how you feel each day. Take a week off, and then record your feelings for another week. What differences did you have? Did you feel different during the week you didn’t record? How have your entries changed? Add some creativity to this activity to help relieve stress. Using a spiral notebook, add stickers, cut-outs from magazines, colored pencils and markers to decorate the front and back covers. Tie ribbon to the spiral binding for an extra touch of fun. Activity #4: Get the truth about health Contact a health professional, like a pediatrician, school nurse or pharmacist, and invite them to speak with your troop. Don’t forget to prepare questions to ask, including health tips for girls your age. Richard D. Lippmann M.D., F.A.A.P A native of Long Island's South Shore, Dr Lippmann completed his undergraduate work at Bucknell University. After graduating from Sackler School of Medicine in Israel, he returned to New York for his three year Pediatric Residency at Winthrop University Hospital from 1998-2001. Having served as a pediatrician in Baldwin from 2001, Dr Lippmann opened Long Island Pediatrics in 2003. This practice offers a full range of pediatric care, including newborn, well child and adolescent care. Dr. Lippmann is on staff at five Long Island hospitals, including South Nassau Community, Winthrop University, North Shore, Mercy and Long Island Jewish. Dr. Lippmann is fully board certified through the American Board of Pediatrics and is a fellow of the American Academy of Pediatrics. In addition, Dr Lippmann serves as an Adjunct Professor of Medicine at Hofstra University Medical School. He lives in Long Island with his wife Emilie and his two children Max and Olivia. He enjoys playing ice hockey, swimming and travel. Activity #5: Help your family stay fit Get your family involved! Find something that everyone can do together, and then go do it! It can be anything from riding bikes, going on a hike, swimming, jumping rope and more. If it’s a rainy day and chores need to be done, make a fun challenge out of it.Category:Badges Category:Girl Scout Juniors